


Sherlock's the Name

by JohnlockedAndLoaded (Felar)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felar/pseuds/JohnlockedAndLoaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Song "Remember the Name"</p><p>http://allmyfantasiesarethirdperson.tumblr.com/post/81418391656/sherlocks-the-name-filk-by-felar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's the Name

It's Elementary dear Watson.  
Yeah, For those of you that want to know what Sherlock's about  
The Game is on! (c'mon!)

 

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
That makes hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Sherlock! Inside his Memory Palace the answers are locked.  
He's know as great man, if we're lucky someday he'll be a good one.  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the facts some people still don't think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the case  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and doing the sluthin  
Deducin - discovering the truth in  
That means When he says, "It's gone down", John's jumping right up! (Oh. God. Yes!)

Silent for days at a time.  
He never really talks much  
ACD's Consulting Detective, 1887's touch  
An original Victorian Holmes-boy, despite that fact  
Exists in every medium, books, film, hell! Even I wrote this rap.  
Our Data in Space knows his Strad helps him think.  
Makes people feel at ease with a nod and a wink.  
Though he only resorts when there's too much noise  
Big C, Black Tar and the Poppy are his vices of choice.

Who do you fear?  
These enemies right here.  
With his Pissin' and lickin', Magnusson is just sick  
Moriarty is obsessed with setting everything up in flames.  
He even tried to blow up John in "The Great Game."  
The Woman tried to bring him to his knees  
Said, "Though John Watson thinks love is mystery, to me, it just chemistry."  
Sally, placed the doubt to the 'Freak' she'd undone.  
"Turn away!" "You're putting me off." I heard him fuckin with Anderson. 

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
That makes hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Apply pressure to the wound  
And he came back to life  
He's pulling John out of the fire,  
To prevent exsanguination, building this team  
A Distressed Damsel and a Drama Queen.  
John says he's a dick, he's a cock  
Though Masterpiece cut that shot (F* Cough)  
Too explicit? These boys know their shit, for Brits.  
Finding the corpses, closing the case, then they get some drinks.  
Perfect partners in crime, this team has been dope  
Since "Afghanistan or Iraq" left Sherlock's throat.

Captain Watson - Trained at Bart's  
In Afghanistan, he got shot.  
This BAMF, stands up to Mycroft.  
Fifth Northumberland Fusilier  
Nerves of Steel, Veteran of Kandahar, Helmand  
Women on three continents can vouch for him.  
No, He's not Gay, He just gets his pussy on the side.  
Why? Because he's got this arsehole at home?  
To bone. One Skull, for Tea and Hudson makes three  
Thru misgivings, still living, forgiving at two twenty one B

Don't Forget Mycroft, the big brother, he's got clout  
Lestrade, a man and good at it, a Boy Scout  
Though it's not his division, he's always there to bail them out.  
And don’t forget Molly who stole his riding crop.  
Mrs. Hudson. TeaMaker - Landlady - Had her own Drug Cartel  
Hashtag NotYourHouseKeeper Don't you dare hurt her.  
Why? I lost count. It's all a bit of a blur.  
Faked his death, but we still don't know for sure...  
How did he do it?!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
That makes hundred percent reason to remember the name!

It's you. It's always you. A retired soldier.  
And the epitome of personified strife.  
Word to the wise, Sherlock will solve your murder.  
But it takes John Watson to save your life.

 

(He means, Thank You.)  
(I do?) (Just say it.) (Thank you.)  
(And that is as modest as he gets.)


End file.
